goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Spiked Goomba Misbehaves At P.E.
Plot P.E. class is in session, the class has to do a mile run, however, Spiked Goomba cheats and fails the run after being caught by Mr. Dallas. This is the 12th episode of ObjectOverloadFanatic2001's Mario Character series. Cast Wendy O Koopa: Kayla Larry Koopa: Eric Spiked Goomba: David/Evil Genius/Zack Spiked Goomba's Dad: Diesel Spiked Goomba's Mom: Kimberly Intro 1957 MGM Logo Legally Blonde theme plays. School exterior background MGM Studios and Go!Animate Studios Present P.E. track background Spiked Goomba Misbehaves At P.E © 1969 MGM © 1969 Go!Animate Studios Inc. Transcript Inside the girl's locker room, we have Toadette, Goombella, Pink Yoshi, Misstar, Pink Toad, Baron Brrr, and Bombette. They are running out of the locker room. Wendy O Koopa: Ok Girls! It's Time To Get Started With Class! So please hurry. Inside the boy's locker room, we have Toad, Bowser Jr., Bob-Omb, Cat Goomba, Hammer Bro, Spiny, and Diddy Kong. They are running out of the locker room. Larry Koopa: Who's Ready To Have Some Fun? Spiked Goomba walks toward Larry Koopa. Larry Koopa: Hey uh, Spiked Goomba, why aren't you in your P.E. uniform? Spiked Goomba: Because They Are Hideously Ugly! Larry Koopa: Oh come on, bro. I understand you done have arms, but it's just our rules. Spiked Goomba: Whatever! Larry Koopa: Uh-Uh. No Whatevers! Come On! In the basketball court... Wendy O Koopa: Alright, everybody let's get started. So for our warm up, we will do 10 jumping jacks. Larry Koopa: Spiked Goomba! Do Them Now! (after that) Larry Koopa: Wow! I'm impressed with all of you! Let's see.... Today, is our mile run on the track. Wend O Koopa: For the girls, I see you got your bras on. You won't be wearing your shirts for it. They will be used as towels to wipe off your sweat. However boys, you must keep your shirts on. You have towels of your own. Larry Koopa: Anyways girls. To get an A+ you need go around the campus 2 times in 17 minutes. Boys, you might be faster so you have 10 minutes. We wish all of you the best of luck! Wendy O Koopa: On your marks, get set, go! So all of the students started running. Spiked Goomba: F**k this run! I hate PE! I will take a shortcut instead! In the shortcut... Spiked Goomba: No one will every see me, not even,,, Spiked Goomba was caught by Mr. Dallas. Spiked Goomba: Oh f**k! I'm dead meat on a stick! Mr. Dallas: SPIKED GOOMBA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TRIED TO CHEAT THE RACE! THAT'S IT! YOU HAVE AN AUTOMATIC 0% IN PE! COME WITH ME! Principal Eric: Oh my f**king god! Spiked Goomba! Why would you fail at PE?! That's it! You are definitely expelled forever! I'm calling your parents about it! When Spiked Goomba got home... Diesel: Spiked Goomba! How dare you fail at PE and get expelled forever! That's it! You are grounded x10 for 911 years! Kimberly: Go upstairs to your room now! Or else will send you to prison where you will be executed!Category:Mario Character Videos Category:Grounded Videos Category:Suspended/expelled videos